


You Get the Feeling it's Going to be a Long Night

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternian Culture, Alternian Empire, Gen, Inspired by other works, Multi, Prompt Fill, The Trials, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Homestuck prompt meme. Follows a young troll called Johhen Egboar and his friends on Alternia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get the Feeling it's Going to be a Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**  
>  An AU where instead of the trolls becoming humans and living on Earth without their memories, the human kids get reincarnated on Alternia without fully knowing who they used to be. 
> 
> Any pairings, ratings or characters are welcomed!
> 
> Bonus if  
> => Alternian society is explored in detail  
> ==> All quadrants happen at some point  
> ===> There are more trolls than those who are canon

A young cerulean-blooded troll awakes from sleep in his recuperacoon. The troll climbs and and trips, writhing on the ground for a second, quietly though so as to not awaken his lusus. He bumps into the desk he put them onto yesterday. It was still early in the night, the sun mostly disappeared over the horizon, some small traces of sunlight still strafing the edge of this side of Alternia. He places the glasses on his eyes.

The young troll is now standing in his respiteblock, checking the calender on the wall to confirm the date. It was in fact his wriggling his day. The day he hatched from his pupation on the wall of the caverns, and headed off into the trials.

But what is this trolls name? Zoosmell Pooplord? No, don't be stupid, his name is Johhen Egboar.

\---

Shall we flashback to the Trials?

(==> Yes)

Johhen had just hatched and was feeling his fully formed limbs, looking around at the hundreds of small grubs having gone through the same processes. Then a fully grown troll walked into the room, one of the "Trial Testers" a blue or purple blooded troll wearing a mask sent to instruct the children on what to do. His voice boomed out the grubs like Johhen were forced to pay attention in salute. The ones who failed to do as the others did within a minute would be injured or worse.

Now that they had their attention grabbed, the troll spoke, spitting orders at them to line up as another troll in a booth released a large metallic gate, on the other side was a course of obstacles, deadly obstacles for the wrigglers. There was poison, fire, climbing walls, jungle bars, a pit full of foul beasts, and wall spikes.

Johhen spent around an hour watching his fellow tested chum take this gauntlet, some of them clearly skilled in physical prowess or mental ability. He prepared himself to be able to take this, as a cerulean he was able to train himself while in line by controlling some kid a few rows back in line, making them trip on a rock. Johhen's first "prank" as stuff like this would come to be known. 

He gulped and looked across the Obstacle Cave's vast expanse, though confident he could do it and not be a disappointment to his caste. A few of the more difficult pieces had shaved his hair into a spiked mess, flames nearly licking at his face, with him feeling intense heat. Several were not as lucky. A psionic in front of him had used levitation to fly above the pit with Croc and Squidbeasts snipping at her. Johhenn took advantage of this and made her stretch her powers further, allowing a shimmering path to cover hit and get himself and a few others across it and ever so closer to survival. Out of the hundreds born in that cave just this day, a percentage about 50% (1 in 2 isn't bad Johhen thinks) had survived to the finish line, though not all of them unscathed.

A pissed off looking sea-dweller had part of his arm bitten off after he tripped at an edge, having let it dangle. He was howling a storm. Johhen still remembers this part distinctly. 

Another Trial Tester walked over to them, leading them to a large dome full of rings surrounded by rope with other trolls that had gotten there from the previous run fighting to the death. Several had already finished, blood was staining them all, casualty or victor alike. That batch was then led away from the Battledome, as it turned out this trial was called.

Johhen fought it to the death with a lower blood, one of the dozens of rusts from his batch. The other was tough but fell victim to a "made you look" trick. It was enough time to stick his pointed horn into the chest of his opponent, their blood matting his hair.  _Disgusting._

He looked around and noticed some troll that won his entirely unscathed, against a highblood, some future subjuggulator even. Johhen's respect went out to the mystery troll. It was his future best bud and moirail, Davhid Stridde, that he saw slaughter the much larger troll.

The next trial was another giant cavern, but this one had no doors. He looked up as another Tester began explaining the escape latch, they were to climb up to those and escape the water coming up from the ground, sea-dwellers of course felt delighted because the jerks all had gills and this was basically a free pass to them.

Johhen had a brilliant idea to get out of here. He decided to gather a bunch of the surviving trolls and mind controlled them the keep him up above the water until he latched onto a sea-dwellers legs and was pulled up through the escape. He looked around and saw a group of probably 30 or more trolls that had somehow lived to tell the tale and get sniffed by the lusii and taken to go build their homes. And funnily enough he would eventually get to meeting every last one of the ones in his batch over the course of his life, including one that appeared to be the Empress' new heiress! 

He remembers how his lusus, a rather large and insectoid looking entity with a fedora placed upon it's fatherly head. Just scooped him up in its arms and rushed out of the caves and to the surface. On the escape out he saw from the corner of his eyes the mysterious one from earlier, young Davhid, being grabbed up similarly by something that in appearance was merely only a shadow. It was beyond normal for even Alternian Fauna, the sight of this had spawned in him the interest to hunt down the paranormal. Entirely convinced that lusus was a ghost.

==> Johhen: Snap back to the present

He had several new messages from some of his closer social group, one from Rhosyn, one from his 'rail, and one from Harley.

Whichever should he respond to first?

Oh shucks, probably none of them, not yet at least.

Johhen stares out of a window out at his lawnring, and the small peasant village that it overlooked.

A feeling wells up inside of him, a feeling that this is going to be a long night. But he doesn't really know why. Just then his lusus came pounding up the staircase, Johhen was glad that he made those stairs so tall, as it gave him good enough warning when HE came up. That monster is going to have to try harder to drown him in baked goods!

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, I suck at giving troll names that vaguely sound like the kids original names.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1728230/chapters/3684908 is a wonderful fanfic and gave me my basic headcanon for the trials, that work goes into a lot more detail than I went into, but it's mostly just because Eridan prattles on for like 70 million years about them.


End file.
